Solangelo Oneshots and Fluff
by DerpyPancakez
Summary: Solangeloooooooo is my OTP RICK RIORDAN OWNS EVERYTHING
1. Staying in Bed All Day

Will POV

The sunlight streaked through the shades as I shifted on our bed. Nico groaned next to me, and my arm was sore from him sleeping on it. "Good morning, Nico," I hummed, kissing him on the forehead. "Mmmm, g'morning," he mumbled, and I chuckled. "No! 5 more minutes…" Nico whined as I started to get up and I got back down with a fake sigh. He snuggled his head in my chest with a contented sigh and I smiled, stroking his hair. We stayed like that, in bed, for the whole day.


	2. Happy Birthday, Neeks!

Will POV

Nico and I were walking back to the Hades Cabin after dinner, him oblivious to the surprise party I had planned. "Hey, so it's your birthday, right Neeks?" I tried to bring it up nonchalantly, trying not to give away the surprise on my face. He looked at me, and his face brightened with realization.

"Oh yeah! I forgot, since I don't really celebrate it…" He said, trailing off when I hugged him tightly.

"Happy Birthday Neeks!" I said, letting him go. "Aw, shuddup." He said, blushing.

"Come on, let's go watch a movie or something." I suggested. "The Nightmare Before Christmas?" Nico said hopefully. I internally groaned, but kept an optimistic face plastered on my face as I grabbed his hand and agreed. He opened the door to his Cabin, and a "Happy Birthday!" made by the seven was abruptly cut off when I realized we were on top of Half-Blood Hill, overlooking the cabins. "Nico!" I said, astonished! "S-sorry," he mumbled as we shadow-traveled back to his cabin. The seven gasped and Piper fainted when we appeared in the shadow of the black couch. Streamers were hung around the dark room and everyone was wearing party hats. Then everyone broke out laughing.


	3. Movie Night

Will POV

The doorbell rang, and I jumped off the sofa to greet my boyfriend, Nico. "Hey Neeks!" I said, opening the door.

"I told you to not call me that, Will!" he said, but I already pulled him in and we sat down together in front of the TV. "So, what're we gonna watch?" he asked. I pulled out a bag of popcorn and said,"I don't really care, you choose."

So that's how we ended up watching The Little Mermaid, but I didn't mind. I was too busy watching Nico and the adorable giggles he made when he laughed. At some point in the movie, he ended up leaning his head on my shoulder, and before I knew it, his breath evened out as he fell asleep. I turned off the TV as quietly as I could, but my moving woke Nico, although his eyes were half-lidded with sleep. "Will? Will you stay with me tonight?" He grinned at his own pun and drifted back into sleep. "Of course, my little Ghost King." I said, kissing his forehead as I laid him down in my bed.


	4. The Project

"The next group will be Nico… and Will!" Will looked around and caught Nico's eyes. Nico's heart fluttered as Will sent a blinding grin towards him, and he grinned back. Despite it being the first day of high school, they had gotten to know each other well because they sat next to each other in practically all of their classes. The moment they met, they both knew they wanted to be more than friends, oblivious that the other was thinking the same thing.

Before they knew it, the bell rang, and both boys grabbed their backpacks and were the first ones out the door. English was their last period of the day, and for once Nico wasn't dreading the project their teacher had assigned them. "So, do you want to come to my house so we can work today?" Will suggested. "Sure," Nico said and gave him a quick wave before running off to catch his bus. Nico was blushing furiously, not knowing why he had such a stupid crush on that boy. Little did he know, Will was thinking the same thing.

Will walked home, cleaning his room and changing before Nico came. He was in front of the mirror when the doorbell rang. His socks slid across the hard-wood floor as he slid down the corridor to answer the door. "Hey, Neeks!" Will said, and he heard Nico grumbling about not wanting to be called that as he was pulled up towards Will's bedroom.

Nico shut the door behind him and went to join Will on his bed, pulling out his laptop from his backpack and opening it. "Ooh-nice wallpaper," Will snickered as he took in the Pikachu. Nico's cheeks reddened and mumbled a "shuddup," before clicking on a new document. "So, any ideas?" Nico tried to change the subject.

"Hmm, let's see…" Will's pink tongue poked out of his soft, smooth lips and Nico couldn't help but stare. Will caught Nico's eyes looking at him and asked with a smirk, "What? Like what you see?" Nico slapped him on the shoulder and tried to come up with a lie to explain, but Will had already moved on.

Will was thinking about some possible ideas when he saw Nico looking at him. His lips, to be exact. Will's heart skipped a beat and he caught himself wondering… No, no, Nico was _straight._ They would never be more than friends. He surprised himself with his sly comment and decided to move on, saving them both a lot of embarrassment. They searched for good websites, and Will got up to get his computer so he could do some research on his own. At some point, Will found Nico leaning on his shoulder, lazily scrolling through an article. Will pretended not to notice, although he did notice his heartbeat speeding up from the contact. He looped his arm around the smaller boy's back, and Nico didn't even flinch as he changed tabs to take notes.

Nico's heartbeat doubled when he realized he had started to lean on Will's shoulder, and he was moments away from pulling away when he realized that that would draw more attention since Will seemed oblivious about it. His heartbeat sped up even more, which Nico didn't know was possible, when he realized Will had put his arm around Nico's back. He just pretended not to notice as they stayed in that position, enjoying each other's conpany.

Soon, it was time to go, and they closed their laptops and jumped off the bed. They competed who could go downstairs the fastest, and Nico won, not knowing that Will had purposefully let him win so he could see him smile. Will turned the lock on the door, letting the cool spring breeze filter through the doorway as Nico stepped in his shoes, walking outside. The breeze ruffling Nico's raven-black hair shattered Will's self-control, and before he knew it, he was leaning in, closing the distance as their lips met.

Nico's eyes widened as Will leaned in, his eyes closed, and he stood there, shocked, as his lips touched Will's. Will seemed to understand his mistake when Nico didn't kiss back and with wide eyes, pulled away, blabbering about how sorry he was and he should've not done that. But thi time Nico closed the distance between them, this time making sure to kiss back. They both smiled into the kiss as Nico's hands reached up to tangle his fingers in Will's blond hair, and pulled away after a long time for a breath. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Will!" Nico called back as he turned and walked away, leaving Will behind, his lips swollen but smiling.


	5. Nightmares

**Hey guys-Justin here**

**Sorry, I've never really done an introduction, but I hope you like it! PLeAsE LeAvE A ReViEw!**

**Thanks :)**

Nico's breath evened out, as he fell into sleep. Will, on the other hand, tossed and turned. His thoughts were a jumble because he had an important exam tomorrow. He looked at Nico with envy when he heard a sniffle escape from Nico's nose. The sniffle turned into sobbing, and Will sat up and reached for Nico.

"W-Will! No! I can't lose you!" The sound of Nico's heartbroken voice brought Will to a stop. Nico's tears streamed down his pale face, staining his pillow as Will snapped out of his trance and shook him. Once. Twice. Three times. Nico didn't even stir. "Nico!" He hissed, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him upright. Nico's eyelids fluttered open as Will wrapped his arms around him, whispering in his ears. "Shh, Nico, babe, it's alright. That was only a nightmare. I'm here." He kept repeating, as the last of Nico's sobs were muffled by Will's shirt.

They sat on the bed, Will rubbing Nico's back, tracing invisible circles as Will asked, "So, are you gonna tell me about the dream?" Nico shook his head as one more sob escaped from his mouth. He tightened his grip on Will as he said, "Shh, ok. It's fine. Come on, let's go back to sleep." Will laid them both down on the bed, with Nico's face still buried in his shirt. "I love you, Nico," I murmured softly, and he looked up with a smile, his red, puffy eyes looking to mine, and said, "I love you too, Will."

I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair as he snuggled into the covers, inching closer to me with a contented sigh, his dream forgotten. His even breaths and matching heartbeats lulled me into a dreamless sleep.


	6. A Happy Accident

With a sigh, Nico got in his black sedan, flicking the ignition on as he leaned back on the seat. The car jerked forward as he drove out of his high school parking lot, and his bag thumped against the passenger seat, carrying stacks of homework for the high school senior. Nico reached forward to flick on the radio, which was set to a soothing classical music station. At least, it was _meant_ to be soothing, until the ear-piercing violin solo made Nico turn it off with a grumble. Taking a sip from his coffee, he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel while waiting for the traffic light. He set the drink down and drove forward, about to turn the corner when a white SUV came out of nowhere, running the red light and heading straight for Nico.

Shoulders slumping from exhaustion, Will got in his car. His messy blond hair got caught in his seatbelt, coaxing a groan out of the tired 19 year old. He pressed down on the gas, the white SUV lurching forward as he drove out of his school's parking lot. Will could feel his eyelids drooping and he fought to stay awake, knowing it wasn't exactly the safest thing to do while driving. But the blaring of a car horn snapped him awake as he looked up, and he swore loudly as he swerved his car around a black one, ending up on the grass. He rubbed his temples as he got out of the car, ready to apologize and get back on his way. But a beautiful boy stopped him in his tracks, a scowl etched across his pale face.

Nico swerved, ending up in the middle of the crossroads. His breathing was heavy as he drove to the side of the road and put an annoyed look on his face as he got out of the car. But he wasn't expecting a tall, blonde boy with sky blue eyes and freckles spattered across his face. He fought the blush creeping up on his cheeks and hoped he still had his intimidating face on as the other boy gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that. My name's Will, by the way." the other boy said, his voice laced with a slight southern accent.

"Nico." Nico replied, giving up on his _pissed off_ look and giving Will a shy smile.

"Ok, well then, I really gotta get going," Will said, apologizing once again as he headed back to his car.

"W-wait!" Nico blurted out, instantly regretting it and covering his mouth as Will turned around, his confused expression slowly turning into a smirk. "I was just wondering if I could… have your number, y'know, so we could see each other again," Nico managed to mumble out, his face crimson red. Will tried to stop him from laughing, but his self control crumbled at Nico's adorable face and he burst out laughing.

"Sure!" Will said in between laughs as he took Nico's phone and typed his number in. "I guess I'll catch you later then, Nico," Will said with a wink, somehow making Nico blush harder as he slid into the driver seat. This sure was going to be an _interesting _year.


	7. Battle

**Oof this one came out kinda depressing**

There were just too many. Will and Nico stood back to back, surrounded by a writhing mass of monsters. Nico flicked his sweaty hair out of his brow and stabbed a monster that had lunged, making him explode in a cloud of golden dust. He saw an opening, and charged, golden dust clouding his vision as he ripped his Stygian Iron sword through the monsters around him. An agonized cry brought Nico's vision to his blonde lover, and Nico cried out as he ran as fast as he could to the son of Apollo, laying in a heap by the ground. His vision red with fury, Nico summoned a legion of skeletons as he picked up the tall boy, bridal style, and ran. He ran with all his strength, until he collapsed as well. The countryside was a battlefield, littered with dust and quite a few demigod bodies too. Tears stung his eyes and fell down his face as he saw the red splotch on Will's chest grow bigger and bigger, until it dripped onto the grass around him, staining it a crimson red.

"Will! Will!" Nico shouted, kneeling next to the barely breathing boy. "N-Nico," Will rasped, as he grabbed onto Nico's hand. "You have to go on without me," He said, his sky-blue eyes glazing over as his last breath stuttered to a halt. "No, no, please," Nico sobbed, pulling the lifeless body into his arms, wishing it was him instead. Will's shoulder was stained with Nico's tears as Nico shared one last hug with the love of his life. His sun had set, and the warmth and laughter that came with it disappeared. Instead the inky, cold darkness of the night settled into Nico's heart, breaking it into pieces.


	8. A Wonderful Dinner

Nico pulled into the driveway, sighing as he turned off the ignition. He pushed open the front door, and was hit with an acrid, burning smell. His face scrunched up, he went into the kitchen to see a very embarrassed looking Will. "Sunshine! What did you do?!" Nico said, laughing his head off as he saw the chaotic kitchen. Pots and pans were littered around the floor and black smoke was wafting from a frying pan. "I tried to make some pasta for you…" Will mumbled, instantly brightening up when Nico stood on his tippy toes to kiss Will on the cheek before turning off the stove and starting to clean up the cooking ware strewn on the floor tiles. When they were all done cleaning up, they decided to go to McDonalds instead.


	9. Confession

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm alive! Sorry for the inconsistent updates... But thank you so much for all of the views and the reviews! It really means a lot to me. (Also, I would love to hear which oneshot was your favorite! Leave a review!) Make sure to follow me on Wattpad derpypancakez! ****Enjoy! **

Nico took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves. He rapped on Will's door. _Knock. _Once. _Knock. _Twice. Before he got a chance to knock once more, the door swung open, revealing a tall, fit boy with golden hair and freckles dotting his handsome face. "Hey, Nico! Come on in," Will said, moving inside and walking up the stairs. Nico shut the door behind him and followed his best friend, Will, upstairs.

"So, what's up?" Will said, immediately noticing Nico fidgeting. It was cute, really. Adorable, in fact. Will had had the longest crush on his best friend. He'd lost count of how long. And last night, he had decided to tell Nico once and for all.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing much. I just wanted to film a tiktok with you, 'cause, y'know, I'm bored." Nico said, hoping his voice didn't wobble. He had tossed and turned all night, trying to figure out what to do with his crush, which just so happened to be his best friend as well. He was worried that it might get awkward if Will rejected him, but he had to take the risk. That was the only way he could survive his senior year of high school.

"That sounds fun! Anything you have in mind?" Will said, oblivious to Nico's plans. "Actually, I do." Nico said with a sly grin. "But you have to close your eyes," he added.

"Whyy, what're you going to do to me?" Will said with a light, teasing voice. Nico flushed red, and managed to croak out a laugh before turning around to set up his phone camera. Will, confused and oblivious, blindfolded himself as Nico turned around. "OK, ready!" Will said, flashing a thumbs up.

"Alright, here goes nothing," Nico muttered as he leaned in. No. He couldn't do it. But he had to. Nico squeezed his eyes shut as their lips met.

It took Will a couple seconds to process what was happening. _Nico di Angelo_ _was kissing him!_ Fireworks exploded inside him as he wrapped one hand around Nico's waist. His other hand nestled contentively on Nico's shoulder as Nico wrapped his arms around Will's neck, pulling them closer. Their lips moved in sync, a passionate dance of confessions and relief. Nico pulled away first, out of breath and drained as the adrenaline wore off. Will grinned as he pulled off his blindfold. "Well, that was unexpected!" He said, not breaking eye contact with Nico. "And don't worry, Nico. I like you too." Nico grinned as Will pulled him in for another kiss, this time more passionate than before.

"So, we're… like boyfriends now?" Nico asked when they pulled away.

"Definitely boyfriends." Will said with a smile.


	10. AN

**A/N**

**Hey guys! **

**Thank you SO much for reading my story. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to wrap it up and end it here. But thank you all for the views and the love! I love you all! I'll probably be doing something like this for another ship (Keefe x Tam) so go check it out.**

**Peace,**

**DerpyPancakez**


End file.
